Sharp fang
by Kuraifighter
Summary: When a mortal ends up in a house FULL of vampires!
1. Vampires

_They walk at night,_

_Stalking their pray,_

_Feeding on mortal's blood,_

_They seduce their victim,_

_Bring them into the darkness,_

_They bring them close,_

_Making them think they are kissing them,_

_But they sink their fangs into the skin,_

_The warm blood running down their neck,_

_These creatures,_

_These monsters as they are called,_

_Are vampires. _


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry everyone. This is the next chapter of Sharp Fang I hope you enjoy it

Chapter 1

'What a day!' Kurai thought exhausted from collage. Kurai was a 20 year old student at Kono University. She was about 5'10 with short blue hair. She had blue eyes like reflecting pools. She was just coming from the university and was heading for her job. She worked at a bar down town. She was all dressed up in a black tanktop with a short red miniskirt. She was heading toward her mustang. "How much homework is Professor Haru going to give us? I already have a bunch of studying to do for the science exam coming up!' She was only a few feet away from her car when she heard some thing coming from behind her.

The noise was getting louder. She thought it was just a boy from school who was just trying to get her attention. All of the guys in school LOVE her. She thought that it was just plan annoying! She hated guys because the way they acted in front of her. "Okay! Who ever you are come out and show yourself or I'll come and kick your butt!" But who ever it was didn't come out. Twitch, twitch, she was getting pissed, BIG time. So she headed toward the sound. When she got to the bushes, she looked to she who it was. But when she looked there wasn't any one there. "Well that is weird. I could have sworn that there was some one there." She didn't notice but there was a shadow behind her. Then it grabbed her from behind. She struggled against the thing but it seemed useless. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her neck. She could feel something warm running down her neck. Then every thing went black for her.


	3. Chapter 2

SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOO SORRY! I have been so busy this summer that I haven't been able to write at all. So all of you guys that have been waiting for this story, here is chapter 2.

Soon Kurai woke up in a very extravagant bed. The bed seemed to be old in age. It seemed to from the 15th century. She was amazed, but she was worried of where she was. She soon sat up in the bed. She seemed to be in a very ancient room. The walls had many portraits of a man. He was a very handsome man as well. She got of bed and found that as the carpet was old as well. The thing was that they were in incredible condition. Kurai headed to the door and opened to it.

When she opened the door, it lead into a huge hall way. The hall had many pictures of the same man that she found inside in her room. This man had jet black hair, it was as black as night. His eyes were so gorgeous that she felt that she could just fall into his eyes. He seemed to be strong. Then she heard some noise from down the hall. It seemed to be people arguing for some matter. Kurai headed down the hall where the noise was coming from. The door was open just a little bit. She could see what looked like two guys who looked about the same age as herself. One of them was sitting on the floor bowing to the one in a chair. He had dark brown and dark eyes. He seemed scared about the other boy in the chair. She really couldn't see him, it was too dark to see and the only light was the fire place. Then she heard the man in the chair speck.

"Kovash, why did you bring that girl here? I told you, it is against the rules to bring a mortal here. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

'Mortal? Who are these people?' she thought.

"I know you said not to, but she has very tasty blood."

"WHAT?!"

"I told you that we bring no mortal to the house. It is strictly forbidden! Girls that the one you caught are pathetic!"

She got at these words. She carried a knife in her boots that she always wore. She took it out and threw it at the guy. He caught it instantly. He stood up and she could see his face. It was the man in the picture that see saw. "It looks that the mortal has woken up. Kovash, cease her at once."

"Yes my Lord."


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry everyone. Here is chapter 3.

Suddenly, anger filled Kurai's soul. Still standing at the door, Kurai reach inside her boot and pulled out her knife. She always carried one in her boot because she always attracted perverts. But this GUY was **REALLY **pissing her off. "Kovash, I want you to get rid of her. I don't care what you do with her, just get rid of her."

"Y-yes my L-lord."

"Besides a stupid, louse girl is just a waste of time."

That really pissed her off. She took the knife and threw it in between the crack of the door. She threw it really hard, she knew that it would hit him. When it got to his face he caught it in midair. Shock was all over her face! How could he have known to catch that? It was impossible! Suddenly dark red eyes face the door. His eyes seemed like blood. "It seems that the mortal has woken up." His voice calm

"Crap" Kurai said knowing that she was in trouble

"My……Lord?"

"Get her and bring her to me."

"Craps!"

Sorry that this is really short.


End file.
